Resonant Direct Current-Direct Current (DC-DC) converters can achieve very low switching loss and thus enable resonant circuit topologies that operate at high switching frequency. One specific topology is an inductor/inductor/capacitor (LLC) resonant converter which utilizes a resonant tank circuit that includes a series capacitor followed by two inductors (one series inductor, one parallel inductor to input) and hence the term LLC resonant converter. Such converters can be employed in a variety of applications and offer high efficiency when the load is connected. In some applications, the load is transient and is connected at some times and at other times is left unconnected. For instance, a wall converter that powers a laptop PC delivers power when the PC is connected and delivers limited power when the PC is unconnected. When the PC is unconnected however, operating efficiency of the converter can suffer.